Le destin fait bien les choses
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: C'était le coup de foudre au premier regard. J'essayais de revoir cette magnifique fille mais en vain, c'est comme si elle n'était pas une élève de cette école. Et les seule fois que je pouvais la voire ce fut seulement à ce cours d'italien auquel je suis actuellement en train d'assister, c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé cette option...


Probablement mon dernier one-shot Mai Hime de l'année. Rating M car Shizuru est simplement une perverse. Donc profitez-en bien.

* * *

J'étais en cours d'Italien, essayant de ne pas m'endormir aux histoires si peu intéressante de la vie de notre ennuyant professeur. J'observais pendant ce temps par la fenêtre l'eau de la pluie qui frappa violemment le verre d'un rythme irrégulier, embrumant le verre qui devint trouble par ce temps peu clément. J'aperçus que certains de mes camarades avaient pour les protéger de cette averse des parapluies. L'enseignant raconta encore une autre de ces célèbres histoires que personne n'aimerait savoir. Par exemple lorsqu'il était en Sardaigne et que sa voiture était tombée en panne au milieu de nulle part. Il avait même vu des mafieux, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou s'il exagère simplement les choses pour les enjoliver. Mais sincèrement qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais de sa vie. Je préfère avoir cours de mathématique pendant quatre heures d'affilée que de l'entendre parler pour ne rien dire. Il commença finalement à faire l'appel (tout de même au bout de vingt minutes ! Comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais.) Je levais ma main lorsqu'il prononça mon nom. Puis il continua son avec une de mes camarades.

''Natsuki Kruger ?'' J'observais attentivement les alentours, cependant elle n'était pas là, encore une fois. Je me demandais combien de fois elle a été absente ou peut-être serait-ce le mieux de savoir combien de fois elle venait en cours. Probablement très peu, je me demandais même comment on pouvait toujours l'accepter ici. Cependant, je dois l'avouer que ça ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement.

Je l'avais vu pour la première fois à la rentrée, elle avait de longs cheveux bleus et des iris verdoyant telle une prairie en plein mois d'août. C'était le coup de foudre au premier regard. J'essayais de revoir cette magnifique fille mais en vain, c'était comme si elle n'était pas une élève de cette école. Et les seule fois que je pouvais la voire, ce fut seulement à ce cours d'italien auquel je suis actuellement en train d'assister, c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé cette option et peut être que je n'aurais pas dû mais je voulais tellement la revoir; mais si je devais supporter cet enseignant si barbant. De plus, cela faisait bien sur mon dossier d'avoir des options. Même si j'en avais déjà trois et que j'étais constamment occupée par diverses activités dans l'école. Alors une de plus ne me tuerai pas.

''Oui je suis là.'' Répondit une voix qui me sortie de mes songes. Ce timbre me fit trembler et mon cœur s'accéléra immédiatement.

J'examinais avec une très grande attention la porte et je vis Kuga. Je déglutissais péniblement lorsque je la vis en t-shirt mouillé qui collé sa peau. Et elle secoua sa tête, l'eau de la pluie s'égouttait le long de ses cheveux. Oh mon dieu elle est si sexy ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir de toute la nuit ! Mon souffle se coupa instantanément lorsque que son regard croisa longuement le mien puis elle se mit à me faire un sourire radieux assorti d'un clin d'œil charmeur. Je piquais aussitôt du fard. C'est bien moi qu'elle regarde ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne rêve pas ? Ou elle ne louchait pas ? C'est impossible, pas elle. Je suis si heureuse d'être en vie et d'avoir réussis à supporter ce cours ! Contrôle toi un peu Viola. Redonne lui un sourire amical et chaleureux. Oui voilà. Je la vis rosir un peu et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. Mais quelle adorable petite rougeur. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand elle sera plus embarrassée par quelque chose de plus intime, j'ai hâte de voire cela en personne…fufufu…franchement faudrait que j'arrête un peu avec mes fantasmes…heureusement que personne ne peut lire mes pensées…certains tomberaient de très haut. Je ne suis pas si parfaite avec des pensées pures et innocentes. Toutefois j'ai peut être une petite chance avec cette brune.

''Vous avez vu Kruger-san m'a fait un sourire.'' Piailla bêtement une élève qui était derrière moi.

''Non elle m'a fait un magnifique sourire et c'était pour moi.'' Protesta sa voisine de table. Non ! C'était à moi ! Bande de cruche sans cervelle mais je n'allais certainement pas le dire tout haut. Même si je voulais réellement le faire.

''Pile à temps.'' Déclara fièrement le professeur. Vraiment avec plus d'une vingtaine de minutes de retard on peut réellement dire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'être en retard pour cet homme ?

La retardatrice s'assit à quelque mètre de moi et je pouvais voir qu'elle ne portait pas…de soutien-gorge ? JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PERVERSE ! C'est juste que c'est simplement voyant et attirant aux regards ! OH MON DIEU ! Mais arrête de la regarder comme une morte de faim qui pourrait se jeter sur elle car elle n'a pas eu de relation depuis un certain temps...longtemps...enfin c'est plus proche de l'inexistant. Ça travail mon esprit et mes hormones tout cela…plus que je l'imaginait on dirait. Je dois penser à autre chose…sa poitrine ivoire de taille et d'une rondeur d'une orange irait parfaitement dans mes mains et ses petits tétons cerise dans ma bouche…ça me plairait aussi de goûter son bourgeon plus bas. Je crois que je dois me calmer un peu…il fait terriblement chaud ici… Je commençais à déboutonner quelques boutons et à utiliser un livre comme d'un éventail de fortune pour me rafraîchir un peu les idées.

Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour qu'elle dise simplement mon nom. Car elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je me mis à soupirer par les différentes manières qu'elle pouvait dire mon nom. De manière provocante, sexy, tendre, amoureuse, gênée, excitée…Les rougeurs se frayèrent leurs chemins sur mes joues à cette pensée.

''Shi-zu-ru, sei sempre con noi ?'' _Shizuru, tu es toujours avec nous ?_

''Ara ?'' Répondis-je totalement perdue alors que je réalisais finalement que Kruger me faisait face avec un sourire espiègle. Si adorable…je n'avais pas conscience que je souriais toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot admirant les traits fins de son magnifique visage. Oh ses lèvres si douce j'aimerai qu'elle les utilise sur...hum...oublions...

''Ti sento bene? Perché sei molto rosso.'' _Tu vas bien ?_ _Parce que tu es très rouge_. Quel accent sexy et dire qu'on dit constamment que le mien l'est. Je pourrais l'entendre parler cette langue pendant des heures et des heures. Et si elle me disait des mots d'amour comme mi amore, ti amo...alors je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je fonderai sur place et il faudrait me ramasser avec une petite cuillère. Elle se mit à s'appuyer contre ma table me montra parfaitement sa poitrine qui était comprimé contre ses bras musclés. Dommage qu'elle n'a pas mis de décolletée…j'aurais pu profiter au maximum de la vue. Mince ! Ce n'est pas à cela que je dois penser ! La regarder dans les yeux ! Maintenant ! Je le fis aussitôt mes ses émeraudes hypnotisant n'arrangeait pas les divagations de mon esprit complètement tordu.

''No…si…sto bene. Grazie Natsuki.'' _Non...oui...je vais bien. Merci Natsuki. _Mais elle connaît mon prénom ? Elle a fait des recherches sur moi, elle aussi est intéressée à ce que nous soyons un couple. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire autant des films. Elle connaît seulement mon nom car je suis la seito-kaichou. Tout le monde me connaît ici.

''Di niente.'' _De rien. _Elle me donna un polycopié que le professeur nous fit passer et je vis qu'elle tremblait fortement. C'est sûr que porter des vêtements aussi trempés n'arrangeait rien. Je me rappelais aussitôt que j'avais une veste de sport dans mon sac. Et je me baissais pour le prendre et lui donner. Elle me regarda sceptique, j'insistais pour qu'elle le prenne. Elle accepta fasse à mon indéfectible insistance. A cet instant j'ai presque eu un saignement de nez monumental. Elle avait retiré sa chemise de manière si sensuelle, prenant (malheureusement) la précaution de cacher sa poitrine et elle mit aussitôt mon vêtement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse de savoir que d'autres avaient profité sans honte de la vue. Et ils se mirent à siffler ou à complimenter sa plastique de rêve. Comment osaient-ils cette bande de pervers ! Bon je fais exactement la même chose mais c'est totalement différent. Qui j'essaye de convaincre avec cette excuse bancale ?

La fin du cours se rapprocha à mon plus grand désarroi mais fallait bien que cela arrive un moment ou un autre. Je sortais du cours et je m'affairais à mes autres activités du jour.

* * *

Il était dix huit heures, je sortais finalement de mon dernier cours assez épuisant. Quelle fut ma surprise de voir Kruger attendre devant ma salle de classe appuyait contre les casiers les bras croisés. Elle est spécialement venue me voir car je la manquais ou qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec moi ? Non mais arrête un peu Shizuru, je devais ne pas me faire autant de film. Ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale qui commence à dépérir progressivement si je ne fais pas plus attention. Elle devait probablement voir le professeur ou un autre élève. J'allais avancer vers mon casier mais la brune se mit soudainement en face de moi.

''Shizuru attend, j'aimerai te donner quelque chose avant de rentrer chez moi.'' Oh ? Une lettre d'amour ? Un bisou ou petit câlin ? Ou son amour inconditionnel ? Même mes propres grotesques illusions me font soupirer.

Elle sortit de son sac ma veste de sport qui était lavée et repassée. En plus ça sentait l'odeur de la lessive qu'elle portait ainsi que son parfum si enivrant. Je ne laverai plus jamais cette veste de ma vie et je la garderais précieusement pour dormir avec !

''Merci tu m'as rendue un grand service.''

''Ce n'est-ah ?''Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la remercier correctement pour son geste qu'elle était déjà loin de mon champ de vision. Malgré tout, je serrais la veste contre moi et je sentis quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur du vêtement. Je cherchais d'où provenait cette étrange sensation et ce fut dans la poche. Il y avait un papier à l'intérieur. Ce qui m'intriguait le plus c'est que je n'avais rien mis. Peut être que ça appartenait à la louve ?

Je dois l'avouer que j'hésitais un moment avant de le lire. Ça pouvait être simplement un mot sans importance, une liste de course, ou quelque chose d'aussi banal ? Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? La curiosité prit le pas sur ma raison et je vis ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. Je fus sans voix. Ce mot m'était destinée et c'était la brunette qui me l'avait écrit.

_Je sais que ce n'est pas une façon de s'y prendre mais je n'arrive pas à te parler correctement sans bafouiller ou perdre le fil de mes pensées que ça devient simplement affligeant. Peut être que ce n'est pas réciproque ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois à ce cours d'option que l'on a ensemble. Je ne faisais que t'admirer de loin espérant que tu me remarques. Je sais que tu as pas mal d'admirateurs et admiratrices, mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Et j'aimerai te le prouver si tu me donnais une petite chance. Donc j'ai pris l'initiative de me prendre un stop de t'écrire ce mot. Si tu veux bien être ma petite amie. Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone. Si je ne reçois aucune réponse de ta part ce soir ou au plus tard, alors je comprendrais parfaitement ta réponse. Et je ne t'ennuierai plus avec mes sentiments inconvenants._

_Natsuki Kruger._

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire de béatitude en serrant précieusement contre le mot et je mis à courir rapidement chez moi pour répondre sans attente à sa demande. Si j'avais un téléphone portable sur moi alors je lui aurais tout de suite dit oui sans aucune hésitation ou le mieux je lui aurais répondu directement. Mais elle s'est enfuie avant que je ne le puisse le faire. J'allais plus perdre de temps maintenant. Qui aurait imaginé qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi ? Certainement pas moi.

* * *

**Shizuru:** Ara notre auteur est une grande romantique, c'est très étrange que ça ne se finisse pas mal.

**Natsuki:** C'est vrai.

**Les milles et une nuits** _vexée_ : Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?

**Shizuru:** Rien

**Natsuki:** Que cela présage rien de bon pour la suite.

**Les milles et une nuits** _avec un sourire diabolique_: Oh mais si vous insistez autant, je vais faire ce qu'on attend désespérément de moi. Pas de soucis.

**Shizuru et Natsuki:** NON ! Aie un peu plus pitié pour nous.


End file.
